Electrical connectors used for making an electrical connection between an electrical cable from a vehicle to a trailer or the like being pulled or towed by the vehicle are known in the art. Such electrical connectors include those used, e.g., by tractor-trailer combinations or the like wherein a truck is coupled to pull one or more trailers. Such trailers have a variety of electrical systems that are powered by the pulling vehicle or tractor. An electrical cable is connected between the tractor and trailer to supply the electrical power to the trailer. An electrical cable connector may be mounted on the trailer in the form of a socket or the like that is configured to accommodate connection with a plug connected to an electrical cable running from the truck. Such a tractor/trailer electrical connector device must meet the SAE J560b (Americas) or ISO 3731 (Europe) connection system standard. Such electrical connectors comprise a cap that operates to retain the plug within the connector during use.
A known problem exists with such connectors, when after disconnecting the trailer from the truck the operator inadvertently fails to disconnect the plug and electrical cable from the connector, which results in the connector being damaged by the plug being pulled therefrom when the truck is moved away. This can result in the cap being broken away from the connector, the connector being broken away from its attachment with the trailer, and/or the plug also being damaged, requiring replacement of the connector and/or plug. Also, damage may be caused to the truck or trailer. Electrical connector constructions known in the art that have attempted to address this issue, however, such are still susceptible to damage and to not fully address the issue. It is, therefore, desired that an electrical connector be constructed in a manner that enables a disconnection to occur in such use instances without damaging the connector, plug and/or truck. It is further desired that such electrical connector be reusable in the event of such a disconnection. It is still further desired that such electrical connector be capable of fitment with existing mountings and like, i.e., be retrofittable, so as to avoid the need for any mounting or installation customization.